


The three of us together.

by MerasaviaAnderson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Remus Lupin Lives, Romance, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black's Birthday, wolfstar
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerasaviaAnderson/pseuds/MerasaviaAnderson
Summary: •{Happy birthday, Sirius Black! ~ What if? ~ 2309 parole}È il 1998, la Battaglia di Hogwarts è stata conclusa ormai da mesi. Tre anni prima Remus ha strappato Sirius dalle braccia della morte e adesso vivono assieme ad Harry, cercando di rimettere insieme i pezzi che decenni di guerra hanno distrutto.Dal testo:"[...] era sopravvissuto, arrivando incredibilmente ai trentanove anni. Gli era difficile crederlo con tutto quello che aveva passato, con tutti gli anni sprecati in una prigione, si sentiva addosso almeno cento anni in più.Aveva festeggiato l'ultimo compleanno nel 1980, la festa per i suoi 21 anni era stata un fascio di luce nel buio della guerra, con James che lo ubriacava e Lily, Remus e Peter che danzavano sguaiatamente nel salotto.L'anno successivo, esattamente il giorno del suo compleanno, si sarebbero celebrati i funerali di Lily e James e lui sarebbe stato condannato ad Azkaban."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	The three of us together.

THE THREE OF US TOGETHER

  


**3 Novembre 1998.**

Fare i conti con la vita è strano, forse lo è ancor di più farli con la morte e Sirius Black sentiva di averla sfidata già abbastanza durante la sua esistenza.  
Come le fosse sfuggito tutte quelle volte non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.  
La morte l'aveva assaggiata per la prima volta tenendo il corpo di James tra le braccia diciassette anni prima e l'aveva maledetta per la seconda volta quando nel Maggio di quell'anno aveva creduto morto il suo _ormai non più così piccolo_ Harry.  
La morte l'aveva quasi toccata con mano tre anni prima all'Ufficio Misteri del Ministero, ma Remus si era gettato con prepotenza a strapparlo da quel Velo.  
Ed era sopravvissuto, arrivando incredibilmente ai trentanove anni. Gli era difficile crederlo con tutto quello che aveva passato, con tutti gli anni sprecati in una prigione, si sentiva addosso almeno cento anni in più.  
Aveva festeggiato l'ultimo compleanno nel 1980, la festa per i suoi 21 anni era stata un fascio di luce nel buio della guerra, con James che lo ubriacava e Lily, Remus e Peter che danzavano sguaiatamente nel salotto.  
L'anno successivo, esattamente il giorno del suo compleanno, si sarebbero celebrati i funerali di Lily e James e lui sarebbe stato condannato ad Azkaban.  
Da quando era tornato a vivere con Remus, neanche lui era riuscito a convincerlo a riprendere a festeggiare, ma puntuale a mezzanotte gli lasciava un bacio sulla fronte e gli sussurrava: «Buon compleanno.»  
Fu così anche quell'anno: erano stretti nel loro letto, al caldo tra le coperte, Sirius si era teneramente accoccolato al petto di Remus, e quando la mezzanotte scoccò, Lunastorta gli scostò con dolcezza i capelli dal volto, lasciandogli il solito bacio sulla fronte e affondando il viso tra la sua chioma scura con un leggero e malinconico sorriso.  
«Buon compleanno, Sirius.»  
«Non c'è niente da festeggiare, Remus, lo sai.» gli rispose, forse un po' burbero, ma nulla a cui il giovane Lupin non fosse abituato.  
«Lo so, ma quest'anno ti ho voluto regalare qualcosa.»  
Sirius rimase interdetto, forse anche un po' arrabbiato da quel presunto regalo perché Remus sapeva bene quanto festeggiare il suo compleanno lo disturbasse e gli facesse tornare alla mente ricordi che avrebbe preferito che gli fossero portati via dai Dissennatori.  
Remus si sporse verso il suo comodino e da esso tirò fuori un piccolo sacchetto bianco, nulla che sembrasse particolarmente un regalo di compleanno.  
Glielo porse e Sirius si girò il sacchetto tra le mani, sentendo che faceva un rumore quasi metallico.  
«Cos'è?» domandò al suo compagno, che semplicemente gli sorrise e gli disse:  
«Aprilo.»  
Sirius sciolse lentamente i lacci che chiudevano la confezione, riversandosi con una leggera ansia e un po' di malumore il contenuto del sacchetto sulla mano.  
Ci mise meno di un attimo a comprendere cosa Remus gli avesse regalato: era un medaglione in oro bianco, con delle rifiniture rosse e abbastanza semplice.  
Sirius si portò una mano sul volto, celando le lacrime che non riuscì a contenere, che lo avevano colto all'improvviso.  
«La collana di James...» sussurrò, mentre Remus lo confortava con una mano sulla spalla, accarezzandola piano.  
«Sono successe così tante cose e mi ero scordato di averla io...» gli spiegò, anche lui con gli occhi umidi «L'ho ritrovata l'altro giorno e ho pensato che dovessi averla tu.»  
Quella collana era appertenuta a James, la portava sempre al collo e, aprendone il medaglione, Sirius poté notare che era tutto esattamente come se lo ricordava: vi erano tre foto, quella sulla sinistra raffigurava Fleamont ed Euphemia Potter, i genitori di James.  
Sirius non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso triste, accarezzando i volti sorridenti delle persone che lo avevano accolto in casa e amato proprio come se fosse loro figlio.  
Al centro vi era una fotografia dei Malandrini, probabilmente scattata alla Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch l'estate dopo il loro diploma. Sirius ammise di essere tentato di rimuovere dalla fotografia il volto di Peter e lo avrebbe fatto se Remus non avesse poggiato il mento sulla sua spalla, sussurrandogli qualcosa.  
«So a cosa stai pensando, ero tentato anche io di cancellare Peter… Ma poi ho pensato che è la collana di James e forse è giusto che resti tutto così com'è.»  
Ma Sirius non disse nulla, ignorando quel volto paffuto e disturbante nella loro fotografia e concentrandosi sul piccolo scompartimento a sinistra, che conteneva un'immagine di James, Lily e il piccolo Harry.  
Si voltò verso Remus con le lacrime che ancora gli scendevano dagli occhi, perché era come se un minuscolo frammento dell'anima del suo migliore amico fosse tornata in vita. Strinse tra le mani il medaglione e nascose il volto nel petto di Remus, nascondendo il suo pianto singhiozzante.  
«Grazie...» gli sussurrò piano, mentre una mano del giovane Lupin si infilava tra i lunghi capelli di Sirius e l'altra gli cingeva la vita.  
Remus gli lasciò un tenero bacio sulla guancia bagnata, ripetendogli ancora una volta: «Buon compleanno, Sirius.»

~

Remus non era affatto una persona mattiniera, faceva sempre molta fatica ad alzarsi e per questo Harry si stupì notevolmente quando, scendendo in cucina per prepararsi la colazione, lo trovò già indaffarato ai fornelli.  
Harry frequentava il corso per diventare un Auror da ormai qualche mese e si svegliava sempre prima dei suoi due tutori e preparava la colazione anche per loro.  
Quella mattina però fu divertente vedere Remus in pigiama, con un po' di farina sul volto, che armeggiava con una padella nel disperato tentativo di preparare dei pancake.  
«Buongiorno, Remus!» lo salutò affettuosamente Harry, correndo in suo soccorso per evitare che il cucchiaio coperto di impasto cadesse sul pavimento, afferrandolo al volo come se fosse un boccino.  
«Ciao Harry, hai dormito bene?» gli domandò, girando un pancake.  
Remus era molto confuso in cucina, ma Harry dovette ammettere che quei dolci avevano un aspetto davvero invitante.  
«Sì, ho dormito come un sasso.» disse, aprendo la biscottiera per rubare un biscotto «Tu come mai sveglio così presto?»  
«Io...» Remus divenne leggermente rosso per l'imbarazzo e abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di non vergognarsi nell'ammettere al suo figlioccio i motivi per cui era già in piedi «Be', ecco, io… volevo fare una sorpresa a Sirius… Sì, be'...» balbettò ancora un po', percependo il sorriso beffardo di Harry al suo fianco «Volevo portargli la colazione a letto, sì.»  
Harry rise di gusto davanti all'imbarazzo di Remus, lo trovava dannatamente tenero, ma questo non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davanti ai suoi padrini.  
«Siete proprio una coppia di vecchietti sentimentali.» gli disse, mentre continuava a sgranocchiare altri biscotti.  
Harry non riusciva a crederci, neanche dopo mesi, di avere una vera famiglia, di vivere con qualcuno che lo amasse e lo supportasse, con quelle figure genitoriali che aveva sempre desiderato per tutta la sua vita.  
«Vecchi a chi, scusa?» protestò Remus, puntando la spatola per girare i pancake contro ad Harry «Voi ragazzini appena passiamo i trentacinque anni ci credete da buttare!»  
«Intanto vi stracciamo sempre alle partite di Quidditch.» disse Harry, riferendosi all'estate passata a giocare a Quidditch nel cortile della loro nuova casa, con Ron, Ginny e persino Hermione.  
«La nostra è solo… Disabitudine!» rispose ancora Remus, sorridendo e posando un pancake in un piatto posto sul ripiano accanto ai fornelli.  
«Sì, sì, certo… Comunque perché questa sorpresa a Padfoot?» chiese Harry «È il vostro anniversario?»  
«No, no…» disse Remus, un po' esitante «Sirius non vuole che si sappia, ma è il suo compleanno.»  
Harry rimane notevolmente sorpreso, non aveva mai avuto modo di conoscere il giorno del compleanno del suo padrino, per la maggior parte del tempo che avevano passato insieme le priorità erano ben diverse… Avevano iniziato ad avere una quotidianità solo pochi mesi prima, dopo la fine della guerra.  
«Perché non vuole? Dovremmo festeggiarlo!» fece Harry, illuminato da un lampo di entusiasmo, spinto a fare qualsiasi cosa per vedere il suo padrino felice e spensierato.  
«Diciamo che...» Remus sospirò, poi abbandonò la preparazione dei pancake, spegnendo i fornelli davanti agli occhi perplessi di Harry. Era difficile, per lui, parlare al ragazzo dei suoi genitori o di quello che era successo con Sirius anni prima. Si sentiva in colpa, perché avrebbe potuto evitare a Sirius di andare ad Azkaban, avrebbe potuto insistere per un processo e non credere ciecamente a ciò che tutti raccontavano o a quella che era solo apparenza. «I funerali dei tuoi genitori sono stati il tre novembre di diciassette anni fa, il giorno del compleanno di Sirius. Lo stesso giorno lui è stato mandato ad Azkaban.» confessò infine Remus, guardando il giovane Harry negli occhi verdi «Da allora lui dice che non c'è nulla da festeggiare.»  
Harry rimase senza parole, interdetto davanti al suo ex professore. I suoi genitori erano stati seppelliti esattamente diciassette anni fa e a lui questo non era mai stato raccontato.  
Forse non voleva davvero saperne di più, forse voleva proteggersi da quel dolore, ma non poteva lasciar che Sirius continuasse ad affondare in esso.  
«Io… non lo sapevo.» farfugliò il ragazzo «Ma mamma e papà non avrebbero voluto, mamma e papà gli avrebbero organizzato una festa enorme.» continuò, sorridendo triste e immaginando aneddoti su persone che lui - in fondo - non aveva mai conosciuto.  
«Mi piacerebbe tanto festeggiarlo, ma lui non vuole ed io ovviamente non posso forzarlo.» ammise Remus, lasciando trapelare la tristezza e la preoccupazione per Sirius.  
«Ci parlerò io pomeriggio.» sorrise Harry, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e guardando Remus negli occhi nocciola. Era incoraggiante, era la luce delle vite di Sirius e Remus. «Facciamo piccoli passi, noi tre insieme. D'accordo?»  
Lupin annuì, ammirando la saggezza di quel ragazzo che somigliava fin troppo al suo migliore amico, anche nei modi di fare e di infondere coraggio alle persone. Poté quasi sentirlo, James, mentre gli posava una mano sulla spalla e gli diceva: « _Coraggio, Moony._ »  
«D'accordo.» rispose ad Harry, accarezzandogli il volto con fare paterno. «Tutti e tre insieme.»

~

Erano passate da poco le sei del pomeriggio quando Harry era tornato dalla scuola per Auror, sfinito dai duri allentamenti.  
Trovò Remus esattamente come lo aveva lasciato quella mattina: ai fornelli. Stavolta stava cucinando la cena che, non a caso era il piatto preferito di Sirius.  
Il suo padrino sedeva a capotavola, con un'espressione un po' stanca e i capelli che ricadevano lungo il volto scarabocchiava qualcosa su un pezzo di pergamena.  
«Bentornato Harry.» gli disse, mentre il suo volto si illuminava alla vista del figlioccio «È andata bene a scuola?»  
«Sì, a parte Ron che si è slogato un polso è andato tutto bene.» raccontò Harry, riempiendo i suoi tutori di tutti gli aneddoti che aveva imparato e perfezionato quel giorno.  
«Padfoot?» si rivolse a Sirius, un po' sottovoce e sorridendo, cercava di essere il più delicato e rispettoso possibile, visto che - da quello che gli era stato detto quella mattina da Remus - l'argomento "compleanno" era abbastanza problematico per lui «Sai, stamattina ho sorpreso Moony a prepararti la colazione… E lui mi ha detto che oggi è il tuo compleanno.»  
Sirius sembrò trasalire e non rispose, lanciando un'occhiata di rimprovero a Remus, che faceva finta di ignorarlo continuando a cucinare, ma ascoltava di nascosto tutto ciò che Sirius ed Harry si stavano dicendo.  
«Lo so che non vuoi festeggiare.» continuò il giovane Potter «Ma credo che a mamma e papà piacerebbe se stasera cucinassimo e mangiassimo una torta, tutti e tre insieme.»  
«Harry, io non so-» disse Sirius, abbassando lo sguardo, decisamente non desideroso di intraprendere quella conversazione con Harry.  
Il medaglione che era stato di James era nascosto sotto alla sua camicia, premeva freddo sul suo cuore, quasi come se volesse fargli sentire la sua presenza. Come se gli stesse dicendo di ascoltare Harry.  
«Ti ho preso delle candeline tornando a casa.» disse, porgendogli un sacchetto di carta con dentro due candeline che formavano insieme il numero "39" «Potremmo fare la torta al cioccolato che piace tanto a Remus e mangiarla insieme, solo noi tre.»  
Harry era entusiasta e anche Sirius sembrava star cedendo alla sua richiesta, forse - per far felice Harry - avrebbe potuto accettare.  
Forse sarebbe tornato a festeggiare il suo compleanno dopo ben diciotto anni.  
«D'accordo.» annuì piano e sottovoce, ma nonostante ciò Remus lo sentì e si voltò a guardarlo, scambiandosi anche uno sguardo di intesa con Harry.  
Anche Sirius sorrise un po' e, benché fosse convinto che quel giorno fosse ancora una maledizione, forse mentre cucinava assieme ad Harry e Remus la sua torta al cioccolato, aveva fatto il primo passo per sdoganare quella convinzione che si era consolidata con gli anni.  
Dopo la cena Sirius guardò le candeline rosse sulla sua torta, Harry le aveva già accese con la sua bacchetta e tutti attendevano solo che esprimesse il suo desiderio e le spegnesse.  
«Però… 39 anni! Sono proprio vecchio!» rise, spostandosi i capelli un po' grigi con una mano, preparandosi a soffiare le candeline.  
«Eh no, Sirius, non ti ci mettere anche tu!» disse Remus, ricordando la battutina di Harry di quella mattina.  
«L'ho detto anche io a Moony che siete vecchi, ma lui sostiene il contrario!» rise anche Harry, suscitando un imbroncio scherzoso sul volto di Remus.  
Un tumulto di risate animò quel momento di serenità, Sirius espresse il suo desiderio e Remus scattò le fotografie. Harry era felice e spensierato, lo si poteva notare dal suo volto disteso mentre chiacchierava con il suo padrino.  
Da quel giorno, sul frigorifero di casa Black-Lupin-Potter con un magnete vi era attaccata una fotografia incantata: Sirius era al centro della foto davanti alla sua torta di compleanno, Harry e Remus gli stavano ai lati, con le braccia avvolte attorno alle sue spalle.  
Tutti e tre sorridevano, felici, finalmente insieme.

FINE  


**Author's Note:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Come potevo non festeggiare il compleanno del nostro Padfoot, la stella più brillante del cielo notturno, dei talentuosissimo, meraviglioso e meritevole di ogni gioia Sirius Black?  
> È solo una piccola One Shot su una Head Canon che avevo in testa da tanto tempo e onestamente avrei pagato tutto l'oro del mondo affinché andasse così anche nei libri.  
> L'ho scritta in fretta e furia in poche ore, ma spero che vi sia piaciuta e che sia un bel modo per celebrare il nostro amato Sirius.  
> Vi ringrazio per averla letta e vi ringrazio ancora di più se lascerete qualche feedback, sono sempre apprezzati!  
> Alla prossima!  
> Merasavia Anderson.


End file.
